


I'll Always Come Back For You.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Wordcount:985Warnings: Mentions of wounds and blood, suggestions of fighting





	I'll Always Come Back For You.

“Promise me you’ll be okay,” Logan worriedly spoke, running his hands down Roman's shirt, trying to fix invisible imperfections. 

“I’ll be okay! I promise! Nothing is going to happen and I’ll be back in time for Patton's birthday.” Roman captured Logan's hands in his own, and bringing them up to his mouth he kissed his husband's knuckles. He then flashed him a bright smile before pulling him into one last hug. Releasing him he turned to the soon to be five-year-old on the floor. 

“Come here buddy,” he said, opening his arms. The little boy smiled, jumping up from the ground and running towards his dad. Roman wrapped him in a hug, kissing his forehead. 

“Don’t worry buddy. I'll be home before you know it,” he whispered into Patton's hairline. 

Meanwhile, Logan approached Virgil, wrapping the man in a hug. “Keep him safe.” Virgil nodded at his older brother. Logan walked back over to his husband, picking up Patton after their embrace. They watched as the king and his knight departed to begin their quest.

\----------

It hadn’t been planned, of course it hadn’t. Who would plan to be captured by robbers? Roman sighed, leaning back against the tree he and Virgil were tied to. 

“Got a plan, oh mighty king?” Virgil asked, voice playful. Roman hummed to show that he was thinking. 

“Logan's going to kill me!” he groaned. Roman's mind drifted from plans on how to escape to thoughts of his family. Waiting for him at home was Patton, whose birthday was tomorrow. He was not missing another birthday, he refused to let another milestone moment slip by like so many had before. He perked up slightly as he got an idea. 

“I have an idea. You’re not gonna like it.” Roman spoke looking at the men who held them captive. Virgil sighed, already accepting that this was going to be uncomfortable. 

\--------

Roman stumbled away from the last man as he fell to the ground. The gash on his side was deep and bleeding, his arms were covered in tiny cuts, and his eye was throbbing from where one of the robbers had hit him, but at least he was alive. He looked to the side as Virgil stumbled up next to him. 

“That… was a stupid plan.” he breathes out, holding his side. Roman nodded, looking at Virgil and checking for any serious injuries. He had a large gash on his leg and many already forming bruises, plus a pretty big cut on his face, but overall he was still alive and he would live. 

“Let's go home, Verge,” Roman said, walking away to the horses. 

\--------

Logan paced up and down the corridor by the castle entrance. Patton was in the throne room playing with his handmaid's son. Today was his birthday and the castle was buzzing with activity to prepare for the celebration. Roman and Virgil had yet to return home, causing Logan to worry. He knew that his husband was safe. He was an excellent fighter and so was Virgil. He just worried that he wouldn’t be here in time for the celebration and Patton would be upset again. 

He turned quickly, pulled from his thoughts as the big door opened. Roman and Virgil entered the castle, both bleeding and dirty. With a gasp, he went to greet them.

“What happened?” he whisper-yelled, careful to keep his voice low so as to not draw Patton's attention. 

“Your husband is slightly dumb and incredibly brave,” Virgil spoke, wincing in pain. He nodded at Logan before turning to walk away. 

“Virgil was not very happy with the plan,” he spoke, reaching out for Logan's hand. Logan grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall into a spare room. He gave him a pointed look before he left, re-entering again a few moments later with bandages, rags, and water. He led Roman to the room's bed, making him sit. 

“You could have died!” was the first thing Logan said as he poured water on to the rag, beginning to clean Roman's face. Roman sighed, unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You're taking Virgil's side!” There was a playful tone to his voice, he didn't want a serious fight today of all days. 

“This isn’t about sides!” Logan protested, moving to clean the gash on his side. 

“I can't believe you! What's next, you gonna lock me in my room like a misbehaving child-“ Roman began, anger quickly replacing the playful tone. 

“You could have died! I nearly lost you!” Logan yelled, standing, rag hanging uselessly in his hand. Roman froze, speechless as tears sprang to Logan's eyes. 

“You wanna make this about sides?” The question was but a whisper. He turned and walked away from his husband who was still sat on the bed. 

“Then I'm on whatever side keeps you alive,” he whispered, slumping into a chair. Roman was still speechless as he looked at his crying husband. He stood, wincing in pain, moving to kneel in front of Logan. 

“I will always come back to you. I always think of you and Patton before I do anything. You guys are my whole life!” he spoke gently, running his hands over Logan's legs. Logan nodded, wiping away the tears from his face. He gestured back to the bed, moving with Roman to finish patching him up. When he was done he stood to turn and go clean up before the party. As he went to open the door his wrist was caught and he has spun around before being pulled into a hug. 

“I love you. So much.” Roman mumbled into Logan's neck. He released him, and Logan smiled, whispering his love in return before leaving the room. Roman sighed happily, moving to leave as well. He walked into the throne room to see Virgil playing with Patton, now in a clean change of clothes. He smiled at the sight before leaving to change as well. He loved his family, and they loved him despite the reckless behavior and missed birthdays.


End file.
